jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagex
Jagex is the company this wiki is based on. Their name currently stands for Just About the Gaming Experience. At the moment they have two major gaming sites, RuneScapehttp://www.runescape.com and FunOrbhttp://www.funorb.com, and are working on a third, MechScape (Codename). They currently have their old site and have a history of previous mini-games. For more information of their old minigames visit the old Jagex software page. Name Jagex, JAGeX or JAGEX and, more often, JagEx are some of the spellings for the company name. The name itself has also stood for a variety of things: * Java Audio & Graphics EXtension * JAva Gaming EXperts * Just About the Gaming EXperience = History = Pre-Jagex History Andrew Gower was programming games on the ZX-Spectrum since he was 7. He later moved on to the Atari ST, and finally created his first published games at 17. This interest grew for quite a while, he made his own games under the name Cunning and Devious Games such as Parallax Painter, DeviousMUD and Battle Zone. Early History In 1998, Andrew Gower started working for Games Domain, under Peter Oliver, who later worked at BT's Retail Division. Andrew traded under the name Jagex. A few months after he started trading as Jagex he set up the Jagex site. The Jagex site had links to Andrews games for Games Domain, some games he made for other sites, one or two games he made himself and an animation called The Bottomless Pit. He also was helped by his brother and some of his friends. Meaujo (492) is bought up anonymously later on in 2000 before changing it's name to Jagex Ltd. The Jagex site and games were then copyrighted by Jagex Ltd. Later History After a while Jagex gained more employees and started making their own games. They re-made Parallax Painter into Vertigo and made many new games, however they were still a relatively small and unknown company. But after a while Jagex started on bringing back another of Andrew Gowers old games, this one was a re-make of DeviousMUD and he called it RuneScape. RuneScape became a huge success and Jagex decided to focus mainly on it, they deleted all their old games promising that they would be back and created the RuneScape website. Jagex Today RuneScape became a huge success and is now one of the most popular games on the internet, Jagex now has hundreds of employees and over 10 million active accounts. In June 2009, 375 million accounts had been created. They also have another site called FunOrb with some of the games they promised to bring back and quite a lot of new ones. Andrew Gower is still involved in most of Jagex projects. RuneScape has been re-made and the first version is still on the site for any who played it when it was out. Today, Jagex has a new HQ that is more than double the size of the older one. Jagex also has donated millions of dollars to charities around the world. RuneFest, their real-life fan event, has become an annual project for Jagex, with all revenue gained from the event given to charity. Jagex also has become very high-rate international employer with around 450-500 employees, with competitive salaries and many unique and amazing perks and benefits offered to all employees, including free private healthcare, parties that are described by many Jagex employees as "Purely epic, the best parties ever", and a great social experience. Future Jagex Jagex have many on-going projects for the future such as Stellar Dawn, a new model of the first version of RuneScape and many FunOrb games. Jagex seem to have a very secure future and are continuously growing. Photos of Jagex The_jagex_team.._and_paintball...jpg|The Jagex team in April 2003 (Three members of the team weren't available this day) jagex_team_updated.jpg|The Jagex team in April of 2011 old_jagex_office.jpg|The front of the former Jagex headquarters new_jagex_office.jpg|The front of the new Jagex office (Note the Jagex APC, nicknamed "Bertha") breakandgamesroom.jpg|One of the break rooms in the former Jagex office jagex_cafe.jpg|The old Jagex cafe new_jagex_canteen.jpg|The new Jagex canteen, "Nom Noms" old_jagex_office_space.jpg|A typical office space in the old Jagex headquarters jagex_world_cup.jpg|Company-wide party during the World Cup dragonboat_racing.jpg|Jagex at the Dragon Boat Races jagex_courtyard.jpg|A courtyard-like area in the new Jagex HQ jagex_queensenterprise.jpg|Jagex given free fish and chips in celebration for winning the Queen's Award for Enterprise jagex_movember.jpg|Some of the Jagex staff that participated in the Movember charity for men jagex_limo.jpg|The Jagex Community Management team in a limousine on a vacation to Las Vegas, Nevada References External links *Jagex website *Archives of Jagex Website